Objeto del deseo
by JawnBloggerHolmes
Summary: La criatura más bella a veces puede ser un demonio de la noche. Un asesino silencioso, herido por la tragedia. Eso era Sherlock Holmes, un señor de la noche quien perdió a su amado, pero el destino lo volvió a poner frente a sus ojos y estaba decidido a no volver a dejarlo ir. "Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked"
1. Mirada hipnótica

**¿Qué es esto? No sé, pero lo intento XD**

**Mi fic se basará en mi película favorita de vampiros "Drácula" con la interpretación del gran actor Gary Oldman.**

**El fic es de época como leerán y contendrá slash explicito, escenas heterosexuales XD Posiblemente Holmescest y Johniarty. No estoy seguro con lo último.**

**Si no me sale, culparé a Lena, la morderé y violaré a su Jawn XD (Jim lo hará. No yo :3)**

* * *

**Primer Capitulo: Mirada hipnótica.**

-...Y el baile... Dios santo, John. Debías estar allí. Elena Williams da los mejores bailes.-

Watson dejó escapar una suave risa ante las palabras de su prometida, quien le hablaba eufórica de la noche anterior mientras caminaban por las adoquinadas calles Londinenses con una fina capa de nieve, lo suficiente para hacerle complicado el trabajo de usar su bastón.

-Mi querida Mary, no había nada más que deseaba tanto como haber podido estar ayer contigo.- Se excusó, tomando la mano de su prometida para besar el dorso, a través del guante de seda, haciendo sonreír a la muchacha.  
Sus ojos se había perdido en los labios de la joven, viéndolos danzar en cada palabra. Tan delicadamente pintados que le daba un aspecto húmedo, realmente natural. Sus suaves rizos dorados caían con perfecta gracia sobre la sonrosada piel, ofreciéndole un aspecto de muñeca de porcelana. Mary realmente era hermosa, graciosa y tenía una voz de Ángeles. Era muy afortunado de ser dueño de su corazón, pensó, volviendo a la realidad por su dulce risa.

-... Han dicho que tienen nuevos vecinos. Dos hombres ¿puedes creer que barbarie?- Dijo la joven con aire ofendido. Sus ojos se volvían a perder, esta vez en la multitud británica, que ignoraban el hecho de que nevara. De sus labios escapó un pequeño suspiro cuando su mirada se encontró con la de un caballero. Unos ojos que encerraban una fuerte tormenta en sus iris grises, ocultos por unos lentes de marco fino y redondo con cristales púrpuras.  
Sus miradas se conectaron intensamente, por largos minutos, en los que Watson dejó de caminar al sentir que sus pies y su cuerpo no respondían acorde con su mente. El extraño lo miraba desde el otro lado de la calle, a través de la gente que pasaba. "John..." Un aterciopelado susurro sonó en su mente con voz masculina, invitándolo a acercarse a él, como si una fuerza invisible lo atrajera. "John, ven conmigo..." Sintió su garganta secarse y su sangre fluir con rapidez. Su pie derecho avanzar un paso hacia delante, deseando con toda su fuerza acercarse al completo extraño. "John, ven conmigo... John... John... "

-¿John?- La suave voz de Mary lo sacó de su trance. John volteó el rostro hacia su prometida que lo miraba extrañado, sosteniéndolo de la mano. La expresión en sus suaves rasgos juveniles lucían confundidos. Fue entonces que reaccionó todos los pasos que había dado hacia la calle. -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, pues John volvía a buscar al extraño de gafas púrpuras con la mirada, pero este se había esfumado entre la gente.

-S-si... Yo solo...- Vaciló la respuesta antes de negar y sonreír un poco para tranquilizar a su joven prometida. -¿Vecinos nuevos, dices?- Dijo, tan solo para omitir el reciente hecho, ofreciéndole su brazo para seguir caminando.  
Mary lo miró un momento en silencio, arqueando una ceja antes de responder.  
-Si, dos hombres. Un joven bastante parecido y otro caballero más grande. Una relación bastante extraña.-Comentó, prefiriendo seguirle la corriente a John y omitir es suceso posterior. –Darán un baile por su llegada ¿podemos ir?- Preguntó Mary con una pueril sonrisa, aferrándose al brazo de su prometido. John vaciló un momento la respuesta, puesto que hacía tiempo que no salía junto con su amada. Suspiró suavemente y asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa, haciendo que la joven se emocionara. ¿Qué tan malo sería asistir a un baile después de tanto tiempo, más siendo un baile de unos desconocidos?


	2. Baile

Acomodaba su corbata de moño frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía frente a él. Por el reflejo podía ver a Mary ordenar los rizos de su cabello para que tuvieran una forma perfecta. Muy concentrada para saber que era observada por John.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó con una tímida risa, fijando sus ojos en los de John a través del reflejo. Él ser acercó por detrás lentamente y deslizó su dedo por la desnuda piel de su hombros hasta su cuello, cálida, de un color natural, con pequeñas pecas esparcidas en su piel.

-Te ves hermosa.- Susurró, besando su hombro, detrás de su oreja, abrazándola por la cintura. Mary cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación de los labios ajenos contra su piel, suspirando por lo bajo.

-John… - Musitó, inclinando su rostro, posando su mano en su mejilla antes de girar para verlo. –Deberíamos apresurarnos.-

John suspiró con resignación, haciendo que la joven riera por su expresión, tomando un poco de perfume y saliendo de la habitación, dejándolo solo frente al espejo para que terminase de prepararse.

Un baile después de tanto tiempo. A John no le gustaba ese tipo de cosas de alta sociedad. No estaba acostumbrado, jamás lo estaría. Pero Mary venía de una buena cuna, puesto que le encantaban este tipo de cosas. Si no era ahora, sería más adelante. Evento de gran Élite, personas pomposas sin nada mejor qué hacer que derrochar su dinero como si nada.

* * *

El carruaje se detuvo frente a aquel portón de hierro oscuro, con algunas señales de oxido. John bajó primero, mirando fijamente hacia la iluminada hacienda. Su amplio jardín hermosamente cuidado, pero con un toque lúgubre le daba un aspecto más grande de lo que era.

Mary carraspeó por lo bajo al notar a su prometido bastante entretenido con la vista, esperando que John volteara para reprocharle con la mirada.

Tiene un aspecto algo… Frío ¿No crees?- Comentó la joven, levantando un poco su vestido y tomando la mano que John le ofrecía para bajar.

Es de esperar. La casa ha estado abandonada por un largo tiempo. – Dijo John, esperando a que Mary tomara su brazo para avanzar.

John miró sobre su hombro cuando sintió los cascos de los caballos chocar contra el polvoriento camino, viéndolos irse rápidamente. No había absolutamente nadie afuera con ellos. Solo el silencio de la noche invernal, acompañada por el suave canto de los grillos.

A lo lejos se oía tocar a la banda, una embriagante melodía llegaba a sus oídos. Cada vez más cerca de cada paso que daba.

-¡Oh Mary! Qué placer es verte, querida.- Dijo Jane Blackwood, recibiendo a la joven pareja en la puerta. Jane Blackwood era una joven de no muy buena reputación, aún cuando su condición caudal era importante. Una joven bella, con un cabello tan oscuro como la brea, al igual que sus ojos, resaltando lo pálida que era. John no podía negar que era hermosa, sin embargo, tales dotes que la vida le había otorgado eran opacados por la decadente vida que Jane llevaba. No es que John era un hombre que juzgaba la vida de los demás, pues poco era de su interés. Pero aquellos rumores sobre el juego, la bebida y el libertinaje que la joven cargaba sobre sus hombros podían oscurecer hasta la más hermosas de las mujeres de toda Inglaterra.

-Veo que has podido convencer a tu apuesto capitán de venir.- Dijo Jane Blackwood, regalándole un guiño a Mary, sin embargo la picaresca sonrisa iba dirigida a John.

- He dejado ese rango en el pasado, Miss Blackwood. – Respondió cordialmente, tomando la mano de Jane para besar el dorso.

- Oh John. Luego de tantos años deberías ser más suelto conmigo.- Dijo Jane, sin perder la sonrisa que surcaba sus labios escarlata.

Mary volvió a sonreír, un tanto desconforme y tomó a su amiga del brazo para entrar hacia la enorme hacienda.

-¿Haz conocido a los caballeros?-

-Oh, claro. Mycroft Holmes. – Dijo Jane.- Debe sonarte el nombre. Es una persona bastante respetada en nuestro gobierno. Un hombre muy cercano a nuestra reina.- John las seguía unos pasos más atrás de las damas, aún capaz de escuchar su conversación, incluso con el alto volumen de la música. – Y Sherlock Holmes. Por Dios y la Reina, Mary… Es el hombre más apuesto que verás en tu vida.-

-Señoritas…- Dijo John con cierto reproche en su voz, pero con una ligera sonrisa, haciendo que las jóvenes rieran.

-Oh, disculpa, John. No quería incomodarte sugiriéndole a Mary que te dejara. Pero el señor Holmes puede meterse bajo mi vestido cuando desee.-

-¡Jane!- Exclamó Mary entre una jovial risa. Ambas jóvenes se perdieron entre la multitud.

John miraba a su alrededor, observando a la gente. El amplio y hermoso salón era iluminado por cuatro arañas de cristal suspendidas por la pista. Las parejas bailaban animadamente en el medio del salón y John jamás se había sentido tan fuera de lugar como en ese momento.

Sus manos se cruzaban por su espalda mientras caminaba, familiarizándose con el ambiente. Una que otra vez, haciendo una pequeña reverencia cuando se cruzaba con algún conocido. Muy elegante, pensó, mirando a algunas personas reunidas, bebiendo vino dulce, en un costado del salón, donde la luz de las arañas era incapaz de llegar. De sus finos labios escapó un suspiro, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos un momento, girando sobre sus talones antes de abrirlos cuando sintió una presencia cerca de él. John dio un respingo por la inesperada presencia que llamó su atención. Sus azules ojos fijos en los ajenos que lo miraban con un aire aburrido pero con un brillo que John fue incapaz de descifrar.

-John….- Dijo el hombre, arqueando la comisura de su boca en una sonrisa.

John lo miró algo desconcertado un momento, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, sintiendo cómo su boca se secaba lentamente. Esos ojos… Dios, le eran familiares. Tan familiares, aunque no podía saber de dónde lo había visto antes.

Torpemente, John pasó saliva, moviendo sus labios sin decir una sola palabra, pues aún no salía de su sorpresa.

-¿D-disculpe?- Balbuceó. John se sentía incapaz de moverse o rechazarlo cuando el hombre tomó su mano y la llevó cerca de su rostro, deslizando su nariz por el dorso, aspirando sonoramente antes de besarla.

Sentía cómo su sangre fluía rápidamente por sus venas. Estaba completamente apenado por esos ojos lo tenían demasiado engatusado como para alejarse. Incluso cuando el nombre dio un paso hacia él y deslizó el dorso de su mano por su cuello.

-John…- Volvió a repetir, esta vez con un tono más grave.

-¿John? Querido.- la voz de Mary llegó a sus oídos, sacándolo de su trance, justo cuando llegaba con Jane y otro caballero que miró fijamente al caballero que sostenía aún su mano.

-Oh, veo que no pierdes tiempo con el señor Holmes, querido John.- Dijo Jane, con cierta insinuación, fijando sus ojos donde Mary miraba. Su mano, aún sostenida por la del otro hombre.

John retiró su mano, más brusco de lo que hubiera deseado, alejándose unos pasos de él.

-Disculpe, Señor Holmes. No lo había reconocido.- Dijo John, ignorando lo sucedido.

-Debes ser el capitán John Watson.- Dijo el hombre que venía junto con Mary y Jane, pero sin mirarlo a é, sino que sus ojos estaban fijos en Holmes.

-Oh, si. Usted debe ser…-

-Mycroft Holmes.- Extendiendo su mano hacia John. –Y el caballero aquí presente es mi hermano, Sherlock.- Volviendo a mirar al otro hombre, cerrando los ojos ligeramente.

* * *

-Ha sido un baile delicioso ¿no querido?-

Sus ojos miraban por la ventana del carruaje hacia la entrada del lugar, donde ambos Holmes estaban parados. Por un momento pensó que el menor de los Holmes lo miraba a la distancia, podía sentir que sonreía, pero tal pensamiento le pareció ridículo.

-¿John?- Dijo Mary, exigiendo su atención.

-Encantador…- Murmuró John. Cuestionándose internamente a qué se refería.

* * *

**De acuerdo. No sé qué es esto, ni quiero saber. Me cuesta una banda este desafío, pues no sé nada de vampiros XD Eliminé mucho del original, pues pasaba las 5.000 palabras pero bueno. Espero que esté coherente y ya. Disculpen la demora :3**


End file.
